La vida no es tan mala como parece
by Gilver2990
Summary: "Solo quiero tu perdon... Si me hubiera controlado estarias aqui a mi lado..." "Vive aun que no este contigo aun tienes a nuestros amigos" "No eres el unico que sufre pero a final de cuentas nadie te odia" Soy nueva en esto solo denle oportunidad


-Era un día cualquiera mientras el día comenzaba a ocultarse y la oscuridad daba pasó a dominar el cielo, en medio se dejaba sobre salir la luna y el ambiente se tornaba frío pero uno delicioso; pero en una casa color verde oscuro y también un tono claro al estilo militar se podía escuchar los gritos de molestia-

Maldito resfriado! -Se acurrucaba más en las sábanas mientras sentía como su cuerpo ardia en fiebre en ese estado lo tenía tan bulnerable al grado de cambiar de personalidad- No puedo dormir... -Bufa molesto mientras sus ojos de ese color amarillo sobresalia entre las oscuridad-

-Sin que el esperase visitas se abrió la puerta de su casa con una llave; el agudizó su oído como aquella persona osaba invadir su propiedad sabía que no era ella esa forma de abrir la conocía a la perfección e irritaba que esa persona aún fuera a su hogar, escucho como caminaba rumbo a la cocina y movía unas cosas pudo suponer que buscaba en la despensa y removia o acomodaba no lo sabía, como pudo se levanto a pasos torpes camino a la cocina su vista estaba nublada pero no sus instintos, al llegar al umbral de la puerta se recargo en el marco mientras observaba como aquella persona cortaba unas verduras-

Deberías guardar reposo en ese estado en peoraras -Su voz era un tanto profunda pero no tan fría, no se había girado para ver quién estaba ahí se concentraba en la verduras para al menos preparar una deliciosa sopa-

Y ¿Tu no deberías entrar a donde no debes venir?... -Se no taba la ironía y molestia de su presencia-

Siempre tan amigable no ¿Fliqpy? -Con un deje de sarcasmo seguía con su labor- No importa lo que digas seguiré viniendo hasta que mejores y aún que mejores seguiré viniendo estés tú o Flippy

-Dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared- No me estes jodiendo Splendid! -Grito con furia- ¿Que ganas? Nada dejame sólo... ¿Que acaso no lo entienden? Sólo quiero estar sólo -Se notaba la irá en su cuerpo y miraba al peli-azul con odio-

Por que se lo prometi a ella.. -Tomo un tazon en el cual servía la sopa y lo colocaba en la mesa, tomo una caja de jugo de naranja mientras lo serbia en un vaso- En su tumba prometi ver por ti incluso en las malas situaciones... Se que me odias pero no importa ¿Una vez te lo dije no? Yo la amaba pero te eligió a ti... Sólo por ver el amor que te tenía hago esto -Coloco el vaso en la mesa mientras su mirada se posaba en Fliqpy, sus ojos sólo mostraban tristesa, dolor y compasión- Las medicinas están en la mesa -Camino hacia el para salir de ahí pero antes al llegar aún lado de el sólo dijo- No eres el único que sufre a final ella no te odio y nadie lo hace.. Tú sólo te atormentas por tus actos y tú pasado en la guerra -Tomo de nuevo su marcha, lo último que se escucho fue la puerta abrirse y después cerrarse-

-Fliqpy estaba estático con lo ojos bien abiertos jamás pensó que Splendid le dijera eso, su rostro mostraba asombro miro hacia la mesa, lo único que hizo fue sentarse y comer mientras su cabello le cubría el rostro-

-Tenía un rato acostado la fiebre no se iva sí no aumentaba a pesar de a ver tomado la medicina no surtia efecto, comenzaba a alucinar- No... Por favor... Perdóname... No te vayas.. No lo quise hacer.. Resiste... Por favor... -Se movía agitada mente a los lados mientras el sudor resbalaba por su frente un par de lágrimas salían de sus ojos era esa maldita pesadilla que siempre lo atormentaba-

-El ambiente se empezó a sentir cálido en un atmósfera donde se sentía tranquilidad... Paz, unas suaves manos finas colocaban con delicadeza un trapo húmedo en su frente, con dulzura acariciaba su mejilla-

-Poco a poco abrió los ojos conocía esa caricia, esas manos le dolía saber que ella ya no estaba ahí pero para su sorpresa era ella esa hermosa mujer que le robo su corazón la única que le había ayudado a curar un poco su tan marchita alma y alejado un poco su soledad- Flaky -Se incorporó de golpe pero sólo lo mareo-

Shhhh... Tranquilo -Lo sostuvo y ayudó a que se sentara, acaricio su mejilla de nuevo- Deberías de dejar de ser tan terco Fliqpy... -Sabía que trataba con el, le miraba con sus ojos rojos carmesi con amor en el cual reflejaba que no había ningún deje de recor- Pero ya no te mortifiques más

-Un ojo de el se torno un hermoso verde esmeralda mientras que el otro aún poseía ese color amarillo y peligroso, Flippy y Fliqpy estaban presentes ante ella, estiro su mano y acaricio su rostro, como extrañaba sentir esa calidez sentir esa bella mirada en el, esos ojos que lo hipnotizaban, una lágrima rodó por su rostro- Eres tú -La sonrisa que poseía se fue tornando triste y amarga- Lo siento

-Su mirada de ella tomo una preocupada para después sonreír calidamente- No te disculpes fue un accidente

No es cierto -Grito eran ambos lo que sentían Flippy por no a ver controlado a Fliqpy y este por llevarse en sus emociones- Te matamos por nuestro culpa no estas aquí -Comenzó a llorar con dolor y odio a si mismo- Te aleje de tod..

-No lo dejó terminar y poso sus labios con los de el en un calido beso; Flippy y Fliqpy abrieron más ojos mientras las lagrimas aun recorrian su rostro al final correspondio ese beso, tenian tiempo de no probar esos labios suaves y deliciosos que los calmaban ¿Dos años? no lo recuerdan, con sus brazos la rodean en un abrazo a lo que ella corresponde, se separan por unos centimentros mientras ella sonrie- Quiero que tengan en mente ambos que no los odio por lo que paso.. Yo siempre les seguire amando y les esperare no importa cuanto tarden.. Disfruten de la vida con los demas se que es dificil -Mientras les acariciaba su mentos- Pero la vida no estan mala como parece.. -Comienza a limpiarle las lagrimas que aun caian-

-Al darse cuenta de que lloraban se sonrojaron violentamente por la verguenza de que les viera de esa forma tan vulnerable-

Debo irme.. -Lo abraza con fuerza- Recuerden siempre estare con ustedes.. Tambien nuestros amigos estaran para ustedes -Lo besa por ultima vez- Hasta pronto mis soldados.. -Lo ultimo lo pronuncia con un gran cariño de que los cuidara-

-Solo logran sonreirle con sinceridad mientras ven como ella comienza desaparecer, lo unico que necesitaban era escuchar esas palabras de ella a pesar de que sus almas estaban con denadas ya al infierno harian lo posible de ir a verla al cierlo, sin percartarse por las emociones fuertes que acababan de experimentar se quedaron dormidos-

-La noche comenzaba a ocultarse y el sol daba el comienzo de otro dia más, mientras que las aves despertaban con alegria usando su canto suave para dar aviso que ya era de mañana, algunas personas se levantaban para llegar al trabajo u otras para a clases; algunos aun dormian-

-La fiebre se le habia ido, su cuerpo estaba en mejores condiciones, debido a los rayos del sol que entraban por su ventana hcieron que comenzara a abrir los ojos- "Fue un sueño" -Se pregunto Flippy miro hacia su mesita de noche notando que estaba aquel portaretratos que el habia guardado, se encontraba con flaky mientras ella lo abrazaba sonriente y el correspondia, lo había guardado despues de su muerte-"Claro que no fue un sueño idiota" -Fue la respuesta que le dio Fliqpy ya que tambien recordaba lo sucedido- Bueno creo que es hora de disculparme y disfrutar el tiempo que se nos brinda -Sonrie mientras mira la foto ya que ese dia The mole tomo fotos accidentalmente-

"_**Pero la vida no es tan mala como parece"**_ -Fueron las palabras de Flaky que les brindo a ellos para darse otra oportunidad más-


End file.
